


911

by shia_f



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shia_f/pseuds/shia_f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth has been best friends since first grade. A certain explosion leaves them living in an orphanage causing them to be even closer than ever before. Slight Percabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that sure about the details of the 9/11 thing so I just made most of them up. And I know that Percy's birthday is at August but for this story, I needed to change it. And please, read everything. The plot gets better on the next chapters.

Percy's POV

Ring, ring.

I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I mumbled into it.

"Percy? Are you up yet?" My best friend, Annabeth said on the other end.

"I'm up now." I grumbled sitting up on my bed.

"Oh come on, Percy. It's already eight am."

"Not everybody wakes up early on weekends, Wise Girl." I said. "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Don't you know what day it is today?" I could almost hear her smirk through the phone.

"Why? What's today? Is it my birthday?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, yes, it actually is. It's September 11 already, Seaweed Brain." She retorted.

"Oh, really? It totally slipped my mind. Well greet me then."

"Why do you thing I called?"

"Well go on. Greet me Happy birthday."

"Isn't reminding you it's your birthday enough?"

"Nope" I grinned.

"Fine" she grumbled "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain."

"Aww, you remembered." I said sarcastically. "Gee, thanks. Why do you call me Seaweed brain anyway?"

"My, aren't you forgetful today. Annabeth said. Captain of the swim team, third time gold medalist and fastest swimmer in school? Remember? That and because your head is filled with kelp."

"Haha,"

"You know you love it."

"Sure." I heard my mom call my name in the background. "I got to go."

"Yeah, you better go downstairs." Annabeth replied. "See ya."

I went downstairs not bothering to change the clothes I slept in.

"Happy birthday!" My mom shouted from the kitchen, holding up platter of blue chocolate chip cookies. To my surprise, Annabeth was behind her, holding up a blue cake.

"Surprise!" She said, grinning at me.

"Annabeth!" I grinned back. "You were here the whole time?"

"Yup." She beamed at me. "I was here since six. I helped your mom bake. We all know how much you love blue food."

"Mm hmm." I said, stuffing my face with cookies.

We ate the cake and cookies for breakfast. It was so good.

"So, Percy." Mom said. "You're a teenager!"

"Finally." Annabeth added. Her birthday was on August 18 so that made her a month older than me. And she never let's me forget it.

"My son's a teenager!" Mom said dabbing her eyes pretending there were tears falling. "Soon you'll graduate. Then get a job. And before you know it, he's married moving out. And leaving me!"

"Mom!" I protested.

Annabeth laughed. "Soon enough, Percy will be having white hair, have five grandchildren and walk around with a cane." She imitated an old man

W e all chuckled.

"Well, Percy, I can't get out of work today. I'm really sorry. I really wanted to spend more time with you today but I can't afford to skip work."

I nodded. Ever since my dad left us when I was a baby, my mom has been working nonstop. She always tries to find time for me but our family isn't exactly rich. Especially because Gabe Ugliano, our landlord, is always finding some excuse to raise the call him Mr. Ugly or Smelly Gabe. Seriously, that guy reeks.

"Considering you are not a child anymore," mom continued "would you like to go to the office with me today? You could get anything you want from the vending machine and we could get ice cream from that place next to the world trade canter."

"I'd like that." I smiled. Sure, go ahead call me what ever you want. Dork. Mama's boy. But I'm willing to jump at any chance to spend time with her.

"How about you Annabeth?" Mom asked her. "Want to come?"

"I'd like to Mrs. Jackson but I have a ton of homework to do." She replied. "Which reminds me, I have to go. Thanks for having me over Mrs. Jackson. Bye, Percy!" She left.

We took the subway going to the World Trade Center. We went to my mom's office.

"Mom, can I have money for Cherry Coke? I saw one at the vending machine."

"Try not to take in to much sugar." My mom said handing me a dollar

I got my soda and my mom pulled out a bottle of blue food coloring out of her purse. She put a few drops and we watched the Coke turn a violent shade of cobalt. I grinned. I helped myself to candy from the vendo.

A few hours later, my mom looked up from her paper work.

"Percy, would you mind getting lunch? There's a Mcdonalds a few blocks away. Here" She handed me money. Get me chicken nuggets. You could get whatever you want."

I walked to Mcdonalds. It wasn't that far. I got myself a Big Mac and chicken nuggets for mom. But I only took a few steps when I saw the World Trade Center explode before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed, trying to concentrate on Algebra. But the numbers just keep floating away. I hate dyslexia. It's a condition that Percy and I both share. But, as Percy always points out, that doesn't keep me from being to in class.

5(x+(-2y)+78=46

Sighing, I snapped the book shut. I needed a break. I went downstairs to get a drink of water. I still can't get used to the eerie silence. I'm used to hearing my brother playing with the babysitter. But the baby sitter had to go because of lack of income. Matthew is not really my brother. He's my cousin but we took him in when my aunt died last summer.

My dad says I'm responsible enough of taking care of Matt myself but I'm still underage. So his boss lets him take Matt to work sometimes.

I went back upstairs and too out a box lying beside my bed. Inside is a leather bead necklace identical to mine. I'm thinking of giving it to Percy, but I'm afraid he'll think it's dumb. I fingered my own. I wear it all the time since Percy gave it to me on my seventh birthday. And every year he'll give me another bead. So far, I had six. Each bead had a different picture on it. Most of them would have pictures of Greek Mythology on it. Percy knows how much I love Ancient Greece. The culture, the architecture, the awesome legends.

Percy and I have been best friends since we were seven. We lived a couple blocks away, go to the same school and our parents both work in the World Trade Center, so it was impossible for us not to be friends. He always defends me when all those other kids call me a nerd (Not that I have a problem for sticking up for myself!) And I try to help him with his homework.

Someone was knocking on the door disrupting my thoughts. I got up and walked to the front door. I guess Dad's home early.

I opened the door. Two cops were waiting outside.

Surprised, I jumped back.

The skinny one cleared his throat. "Are you-" He checked his list. "Annabeth Chase? Fredrick Chase's daughter?

I nodded nervously.

"The World Trade Center was assassinated. It exploded."

My eyes widened. "Is my dad hurt? Is Matthew okay?"

The second cop spoke up. "I'm sorry, Ms. Chase. I won't beat around the bush. They're dead."

No! This is NOT happening. No…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned earlier on that a drop of food coloring can turn Coke blue. And now I tested it myself (I wanted to see why Percy likes it so much.), it's not true. The Coke just stays brown. Haha. Now, I'm off to 7 eleven to find Blue Cherry Coke. Wish me luck!
> 
> And there will be slight angst on tis story. Just sayin'.
> 
> To all of you Percabeth die hards out there, there this will only be SLIGHT Percabeth, as I mentioned before. Not the yucky, sappy, mushy goo you guys are addicted too. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom? Mom!" I ran toward the burning building. I know this is the worst possible thing to do but I just had to find her. Coughing, I made my way to the twisted metal, smoking ashes and blackened debris that was once the World Trade Center.

I tried to get nearer but people held me back. They told me it was hopeless. That I won't see her again. I didn't listen to them. I wouldn't listen to them. I tried to fight, to break of from their grasp.

Tears blurred my eyes. I was sobbing now, like a little kid. In front of millions of people. But I didn't care. I just wanted her here. I just wanted my mom.' I want her here, beside me. I was screaming for her, calling for her to come out from the smoke. But she didn't. Instead everything turned black.

I woke up, gasping. I looked around the room. I saw familiar blue wall paper. I was on a bed. My bed. I was in my room.

Thank goodness that was just a dream. A nightmare that might haunt me forever; but a dream nonetheless.

Sighing with relief I stood up and went downstairs.

But when I went downstairs, I couldn't find her. Instead I found a police officer who was apparently waiting for me to get up.

Panic rushed in. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She's dead and now I'm alone. With no one at all.

"No!" I shouted, turning to run, but the cop grabbed my arm.

"Look, I know this is a really hard time for you. But you are going to the orphanage soon and you only have a few hours to pack. So if I were you, I'll go get my stuff." He told me in a friendly but firm voice.

I swallowed my misery and went upstairs to pack. It took only an hour, since I didn't have that much stuff. I gathered all the pictures I had of my mom and me.

I looked at the most recent one. It was taken only this morning. It shows Annabeth and I stuffing ourselves with cake, grinning at the camera and my mom laughing beside us. A lump formed in my throat. Was that really just this morning? It seemed like lifetimes ago. I'll never have that life back.

I took one last glance around the room. Somehow, I knew that I'll never see this place again.

Turning to go, I saw something that caught my eye. It was a small blue box sitting on top of my dresser. Beside it was a note. My mom always leaves my birthday gifts there. With shaking fingers, I picked up the box. I read the note. Here's what it says:

Dear Percy,

Happy Birthday! I can't believe that my little boy is now a teenager. I'm looking forward to watching you grow up to be the amazing young man you are. This is the only thing I have from your father. Please be careful with it. It's the only thing we have to remind us of him. I'm sure if your father can see you now, he'll be very proud. In fact, with your black hair and green eyes, you look just like him!

Love, Mom

I opened the box. It was a ballpoint pen. That's it. It's a standard black ink pen that you can get anywhere for fifty cents. That's all I have to remember my parents by. I got furious at all of this. My mom did not deserve this. She was the kindest person I knew. I really wanted to hurl the box against the hurl wall. But instead, I gently put it in my suitcase.

I turned to the police officer. "I'm ready to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not find blue Cherry Coke. :(
> 
> Oh, and I almost forgot:
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. But I own everything else.


	4. 911

They're dead… Those two words changed my life. They keep ringing in my head. They're dead. I simply cannot understand that they're gone. Forever.

Before I left, I went to my dad's room. I picked up his old college ring and strung it through my leather necklace. During the car trip going to the orphanage they were all I can think about. I thought about how my dad would smile at me when I tell him that I aced another history exam. Or about how Matt would call me "Ayabef".

A lady came and gave me a tour around the orphanage. But I wasn't really listening. I was thinking of my best friend. He's probably dead too. Everyone I know and love died. I could feel myself dying too. Oh, Percy…

I could see people see people staring at me. I had to get myself together. I kept the tears from flowing. I had to be brave.

That put me in a room I had to share with this girl. She wasn't here yet so I had the room to myself. My head was aching. I had a huge lump in my throat.

Now that I could, I willed the tears to fall. Just to get it out of my system. But I found my eyes dry. I simply didn't have enough energy to cry. I just stared glumly at the door. That's how Mrs. Dare found me. She came in and told me that a Perseus Jackson was looking for me.

Percy! He's alive? I felt part of the burden on my shoulders evaporate, giving me enough energy to jump up and run to his room.

"Percy!" I gave him a quick hug. "You're okay!"

He looked at me. "I wouldn't say that."

I looked at him in the eyes. "Percy, what happened back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it.

"Please, Percy." I pleaded. "I thought you were- you were…" I felt my voice cracking.

He looked at me and sighed. "We were at the office. She told me to go and get us lunch. I left. The building exploded. And just like that she's gone"

"I'm so sorry Percy."

"This is my fault." He said softly.

"Don't be crazy. Of course it's not your fault. You didn't assassinate the building."

"But at least I could've asked her to come with me. Then she'll be here. She'll be okay."

I know I was being pushy. But I can't let him think these dangerous thoughts.

"You didn't know." I reached out to him.

"It doesn't matter." He pulled away.

"None of that. Next time you know it, these dangerous thoughts will cause you to suicide." I joked weakly.

"It would have been better if I just died with her."

Those words burned through my heart. He thinks it's better if I was left alone?

"Percy-"

"No, Annabeth. You don't know how it feels like."

"Don't know how it feels like?" I was really furious now. "I don't know? It's you who doesn't know! You don't know how it feels like to be told that all your loved ones died. You don't know how it feels like to think that your dad, your brother and your best friend died in just one wretched afternoon. You don't know how it feels like to open the front door, expecting your family but instead it was cops saying that your family died and that you'll have to move to an orphanage."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks now, no matter how hard I tried to stop it. "Now I'll never see Mathew take his first steps. I'll never see my dad's face when I graduate and get my diploma. I'll never see them again. You don't know how it feels like, Percy, You don't!"v


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was sobbing now. Her shoulders were shaking as she furiously wiped her tears.

"I have to go." She choked out between sobs. She turned and ran to her room.

She left a box at my bed. I picked it up, hoping to return it to her later. I looked at the tag. It was addressed to me:

To: Percy

From: Annabeth

Well,well, well. Seaweed Brain's finally a teenager! Remember the necklace you gave me when I was seven? I made you an exact replica. It could be our friendship bracelets except in necklace form or something. Don't look at me like that, it's a brilliant idea! Anyway, happy birthday.

I put the necklace around my neck.

Man, was I being selfish. In my grief, I forgot that Annabeth was suffering too. She was trying to help me but I pushed her away. I feel so horrible. Well, more horrible anyway.

I knocked at her door. When she didn't answer, I swung the door open. She was huddled on her bed, her head on her knees.

"Annabeth?" I gently put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up. "Percy?" Her golden curly blonde hair was plastered to her face. her normally intimidating gray eyes were filled with tears.

"You're wearing the necklace." She gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. I love it."

"You'd better, Seaweed Brain. You don't know how much time I out into that thing." She punched my shoulder playfully.

"I would think it took as much time as the one I made for you." I shoved her back.

She laughed then went all distant again.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for being so insensitive earlier."

"It's fine, Percy." She fingered a gold ring strung through her necklace. "It's just that..." Her voice trailed off.

"You miss him, huh?"

She nodded "I miss both of them." she said in a small voice.

"I miss her too." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Seaweed Brain." She gave me that small smile again.

"Me too." I realized something just then. I didn't lose everything from my old life. I still had Annabeth.

I hugged her.

"Percy?" She said burying her face on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't leave me." She whispered.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm gonna wait for views and comments before I add Chapter six. But I uploaded most of the chapters at Fanfiction.net. Read it there if you want to and make sure you leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Please leave your thoughts on this. Comment!


End file.
